


The Scope of the Heart

by owlish_peacock



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Other, Parenthood, blended families - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlish_peacock/pseuds/owlish_peacock
Summary: The scope of the heart is wide and fathomless. There is no end to the love we can give. Modern AU with children.





	The Scope of the Heart

Claire Beauchamp sat on the park bench, trying to concentrate on mass commotion before her. The air was filled with delighted screams and the sound of little feet pattering on the grass. Craning her neck, she found the one belonging to her. Her son zigzagged through slides, his bright orange shirt a beacon for his worried mother. At six-years-old, he was entirely too stubborn for Claire’s liking, refusing help with the swings and slides. Of course, she couldn’t be too mad at his tenacity; he inherited it from her after all. But that left her alone on the bench, watching her child from afar like the other mothers around her.

“MAMA!” Her son’s bright voice shrieked as he ran toward her, shoes twinkling with every step. “MAMA!” He stopped abruptly, balancing his body precariously on her knees. He smelled of autumn air and boy, and it left a tang in her nostrils.

“What is it, Willie?”

“Im’ma… Im’ma...” William gulped in the air he so desperately lacked. “Im’ma go down the slide. Watch me!!”

“Okay, I’m watching!”

And she was. Her eyes never left her mop-haired son as he twisted inside the yellow plastic tube. When he landed on his feet, he threw his arms up into a high  _ V,  _ like an uncoordinated gymnast. Claire clapped loudly, her movements exaggerated. Then, he was off, sliding in between children and playground equipment.

“Excuse me?” Claire looked up toward the voice, strangely masculine above the yells of mothers and children. The man stood almost awkwardly in his too tall frame, with hands in pockets and shoulders hunched. His face was half obscured by dark sunglasses and auburn curls, but Claire could see a small grin beneath his stubble. “Could I possibly sit next to ye? I couldna find another empty place.”

Claire glanced around, noticing he was right. Every other bench was littered with children and their parents, but the space right next to her was empty, save for her bag. She found herself a bit of an outcast at this park. The Beauchamps were new in town, and hadn’t quite found their footing yet.

At least, Claire hadn’t. She noticed her son, however, was playfully chasing a little red-haired girl. Well, she supposed at least one of them should fit it.

“No, no. Of course you can sit here.” Shuffling her belongings, Claire made room for the father. He smiled slightly before plopping gracelessly on the bench, the old wood creaking under his weight.

“Jamie.” Claire turned to face him, noticing his sunglasses were now perched upon his head. His eyes were blue and kind and open and beautiful… A DILF, then.

_ Gross, Beauchamp. _

“Excuse me?”

“My name. It’s Jamie.”

“Oh! Um, sorry. Claire.” She reached out, grasping his hand in her own. His hand was large, swallowing her fingers in his own.

“Nice to meet ye, Claire.”

“You too.”

She turned from the man--Jamie--refocusing her attention to her son. He was wild, showing off playfully for his new friend by jumping out of his swing. Oh, no.

“WILLIE! I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU DOING THAT AGAIN!”

Dark curls fell over his cherub face in shame. “Sorry, mum…”

Claire sighed, relaxing further into her seat. She felt her bench partner’s eyes on her, but she didn’t care enough to look at him. Most of the mothers stared at her in judgement, what was one more person?

“That yer son?” Instead of judgment, his voice was full of pure curiosity.

“Yup.”

A chuckle. “Weel, it seems he was trying to impress my daughter.” A long finger pointed at Willie’s new red-headed friend. Of course that was Jamie’s child. “That’s Brianna. Bree.”

“That’s Willie.”

“Good name. I should have known, though, that he was yers.” He made a halo motion around his head. “Curls.”

Claire felt herself smile at the good-natured humor of this stranger. “Poor kid never stood a chance.”

“Aye. Neither did mine.”

As if conjured by her name, Claire saw the flash of copper that heralded Jamie’s daughter’s approach. Her own child stumbled behind the red-head, his legs having not hit their growth spurt, yet.

“Da! Da Da Da DA!!”

“Aye, Bree. I’m right here. What is it, love?”

“Willie said.... This is Willie,” Bree motioned halfheartedly toward the boy behind her. “Willie said that he had a cat, so I told him we have horses, and now he wants to see ‘em. Can we show him, Da? Please?”

“No today, Bree. Maybe another time, if that’s alright with Willie’s mam?” Jamie turned toward Claire, an expectant look on his face.

“Oh, I’m not sure… You’ve never been around horses before, Will.”

“Mama!! Pleeeeeeeease?” Willie pleaded, her own brown eyes staring back at her. 

“How about Bree’s dad and I discuss it, okay?” 

It wasn’t a  _ yes,  _ but Willie grinned all the same. “Okay, Mum.”

“In the meantime, it is time for us to leave. Mummy has to work in the morning.”

“Can I go down the slide one more time?”

“Just once.”

With that, the two children were off, screaming with abandon as only children do.

“I suppose I should give ye my number, then.”

“Excuse me?”

“If we’re to discuss horses…”

“Oh, right. Sorry. Here. Let’s exchange.”

They handed each other their phones, fingers flying with information.

“There.” Jamie said, handing back her phone. “I suppose I’ll talk to ye later, Sassenach.”

“Yup, see you later.”

Claire gathered her bag as her son ran back to her. With one last wave, they departed the playground for the day. Curious, Claire unlocked her phone, scrolling until she found his name.

_ Jamie Fraser (Bree’s Da) _

  
  
  
  



End file.
